Dimensional Travels
by ColorlessRainbow42
Summary: Zoey Fox was a normal girl living her life like everybody else's. Until she discovers she has a special power that can be used to save her world and others! Zoey is forced to travel into any cartoon thats being destroyed by a strange black mist. She has no control over where she'll go next but with her mini-droid she created herself she's bound to find adventure! Rated T jus cuz
1. An average day

**Wow this is my first story ever! Im so scared! Whatever I write please don't hate me! My biggest fear is that in the future I will start hating my own ideas! ugh! I feel sick to my stomach! Is that weird? Im just gonna get this over with! Remember: first story ever so, please don't hate me if I do something wrong or if I write something too cliche for you to handle. Why can't I stop talking! I guess its because I'm trying to get out of writing, but that will not happen! I want to do this so I will!...Starting now...**

* * *

I woke up to my same boring life like everyday. I got ready for school like any other 8th grader would and I lived my life pretty much like everyone else's. Of course, there was the fact that I was smarter than most people, but nobody knew that. Everyone at school thought I was no smarter than they were. There was a reason for this though. I never showed my true potential. At first it was because I wasn't trying to show off, but then I kept it a secret for the fun of it. To everybody else I'm just the girl who never talks and sits at the back of the class. Kind of sad huh? Not. Im fine with who I am and with what others see me as. In fact, they're right. I never talk to anybody except my best friends Susie and Catherine and I don't like being close to the front of the class. Otherwise, I was bound to be called on and I don't like the spotlight. The only people who know who I am are my friends.

"ZOEY! ARE YOU READY FOR SCHOOL?!" my mom yelled from downstairs. As she said this I was marking off all the things I had done in the morning. "YEAH! I'M ALL SET!" I yelled back. I was about to go downstairs when I looked down at my desk. It was an invention I've been working on. I never really mentioned how smart I was did I? Well, I was smart enough to invent things! I was trying to make a portable robot. One that I could take with me wherever I go. As a friend that I could literally have forever. I had ordered all its parts online and I was so close to getting it to work. It would've been easy to make a robot that size. However this wasn't any regular robot. I was trying to program it feelings. It was said to be impossible, but with me anything is possible! It worked, but I still have some work to do. I quickly grabbed it and went to the wall were my air conditioner was and opened it. It wasn't actually an air conditioner. Well, not anymore it wasn't! Unfortunately, this means I don't have an A.C. And my mom always wonders why my room is so hot! I went through my secret passage way and it led me down to the basement. My mom didn't even know we had a basement! Which is also why I kept it secret. I made my lab down there so I could use it to store my inventions and even make new ones.

As soon as my miniature elevator made its way down to my basement, I set down the little robot on my inventing table and hurried back to my room. I ran downstairs got my backpack and ran downstairs to my see my mom with an angry look on her face. "You said you were ready. What on earth took you so long to get down here?" my mom said with an angry but calm tone. "Oh, I thought I was ready but then I realized I hadn't put my shoes on yet and I couldn't find them." I said secretly a little nervous. My mom seemed to accept my excuse. 'Im glad that I'm good at lying!' I thought to myself. "Zoey, you can be so forgetful at times." my mom said. We dropped the subject and my mom drove me to school.

As we arrived at school I saw my best friend there before me like always. "Susie!" I called. she smiled as she saw me. We were the best of friends and we were friends way longer than I was with Catherine, but together we were like the three musketeers! One more friend and we would be the four musketeers, but it would be hard to find another friend when your considered weird. People thought I was weird for a lot of reasons, but mostly because of my hair color. Purple. All of my hair was purple. Everybody finds this weird. I don't know why. Whats so bad about having purple hair? Or is it because my hair is purple _and_ short?

Me and Susie didn't have a lot of classes together. And we only had one class with Catherine considering she's a 7th grader, but we always hung out at lunch with each other and basically any moment possible. Science: know it. History: Boring. English: Easy. Math: Too Easy! Physical Education: Non-productive. Computers: I know how to build a computer.

'I wish there was something exciting going on in my life!' I thought to myself. I would die for something exciting. At lunch I sat down and waited for my friends to arrive. Catherine was the first to show and Susie came last. I had a sandwich for lunch and so did Catherine. She noticed similar contents in our sandwiches. We both had tomatoes, mayo, cheese, and lettuce. She looked at me strangely as if she wanted to ask me something. I cocked my head in confusion. "Is something wrong?" I asked her. She snapped out of her gaze from my sandwich and turned to me. "Oh no, I was just thinking." she answered. "About my sandwich?" I asked slightly teasing her. Somehow I knew what she was going to ask. "No" she said laughing a bit. "Then what _were_ you thinking of?" I asked pressuring her to answer. "Well, I was just wondering...are you a vegetarian?" She asked me answering my question and also giving me something to answer. "Yeah." I admitted. "How did you know? Are you also a vegetarian?" I questioned. "Yeah!" She said excitedly. "When did you become a vegetarian?" I was hoping this would be the last question she would ask. "In 6th grade." I answered simply, getting tired of playing twenty questions. "Me too!" she shouted. "So, you've known each other 3 weeks and never knew you were both vegetarians?" Susie cut in. "I guess so." we had been talking more than we had been eating so, the rest of lunch was quiet at our table. Whereas, at everyone else's tables, chatting was all anybody ever did during lunch.

School flew by quickly. That reminded me of a terrible pun I once heard. Time flies like an arrow and fruit flies like a banana. Although it must mean something considering I bothered to remember it. I walked home and stopped by Teavana/Starbucks on the way. When I got home I was dead tired. I went to my lab and sat down on my chair at my desk. I love my desk. It had a bunch papers on it with theories and hypotheses written on most of the papers, but the reason I loved my desk so much was because of the flat screen t.v. I had in front of it. My mom was currently out of the house so, I could make as much noise as I want! I turned on the t.v. Then i grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. It wasn't too loud though because I hated loud noises. It was just loud enough so that I could hear everything clearly. I flipped through the channels and found Disney XD. I wasn't that fond of t.v. ever since I found out about fan fiction, but I still watched it every once in a while. I looked through the guide to see what was playing next. It was Randy Cunningham 9th grade Ninja. It wasn't one of my favorite shows but I've watched it plenty of times before. For no reason, i started to dread my decision of turning on the t.v. and i wanted to take it back. I got a really bad feeling when RC9GN started playing. The feeling began to intensify and I felt sick to my stomach. The suspense built up in me and I soon knew that I wasn't just being paranoid. "Is this some kind of dramatic irony?" I said out loud to myself. I didn't get to see what episode was playing because the t.v. went black and a mist as dark as midnight surrounded it. The remote I held also had a strange dark mist emit from it that felt as if it burned my skin. When this happened I was panicking and stood there like an idiot while something starts to build up in my chest but this time it wasn't suspense. A bright white light came from my chest and then a gem came out. An actual gem. It was filled with a much warmer and comforting mist than the one that was surrounding my television. I was scared and confused as to what the heck was going on.

"What the heck is going on!" I said as the gem emerged from my chest. A gem coming out from where my heart should be isn't possible. Well, coming out isn't the right term. It was more like shooting out. As soon as it fully emerged from my chest it charged toward my flat screen with an incredible amount of speed and before I could do anything about it, the sound of broken glass rang throughout the air. The gem bounced off the walls and all around my lab breaking a lot of things and knocking them on the floor. The gem went towards the mini-droid and I panicked but, yet again stood there like an idiot as I watched it happen. Except, what I thought was going to happen, didn't happen. I didn't see my mini-droid get destroyed. I saw this gem bond with in some sort of way. Now I was even more confused but, I was still shaken up from the incident that just happened. Although it was not over yet. I saw the gem zoom my way and I used the remote as a shield for my face. I was flattered that I was a valuable target but I didn't need a makeover. The gem slammed into the remote and it bonded like it did with my mini-droid. I looked at the remote and saw that it was even more high tech than it was before. The OK button gleamed bright and I was tempted to click it but, I heard the door open and quickly took my elevator back up and went downstairs to greet my mother.

* * *

**okay...I feel a lot better than when I started this story. Well I guess thats it for now. I take criticism well just so you know. bye**


	2. Aaaaahh!

**I told my friend I how I was so scared about writing fan fiction and her exact words were: "Don't worry! You only have to worry about everybody** **judging** **you based on every single word you type!"...She scares me sometimes. But I scare her back! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

Somewhere far away, a strange black mist grew larger in size gaining more power than ever before. "Soon I will have enough energy to destroy all worlds! And not even that so called Zoey Fox will be able to stop me!" It laughed menacingly and continued to grow larger in size. "Every second I'm gaining more power and in forty two days I will be unstoppable! And if this Zoey dares to interfere, it will only be the death of her." The mysterious mist laughed at that thought and planned the next step of his plan.

Meanwhile, I was trying to explain to my mom why I seemed so nervous. "Im fine mom I just have a big project to do and I dint start yet." technically this was true. I have a science project due september about national parks. I wasn't planning on doing it though. It didn't seem interesting enough. "Do you need help on it?" she asked me. I definitely wouldn't need help if I was going to do it so, I came up with a good lie. "No, its a month away so I'll have time to get it done." I answered. "Okay but if you need anything just ask." I was glad my mom was there for me. I didn't have any siblings and my dad died a long time ago. I don't really remember him, but I still always wonder what he was like. "Yeah yeah. I'll be in my room doing homework!" I yelled from half way up the stairs. I wasn't really going to do homework I was going to see if I could clean my lab up. Maybe even fix my t.v. and remote. The remote actually seemed okay, but I didn't have time to study its new details. I was going to figure out what happened and see if that gem was still there.

I had finished getting up the stairs and I knew that I wouldn't come out of my lab anytime soon. So, I decide to go to the bathroom because its what normal people do. Im not some kind of cartoon character who only goes into the bathroom to transform into some magical superhero. Once I had finished I opened the door to my room and locked the door. My mom wouldn't like the fact that I did this, but if she opened my door while I was in my lab she'd think that I've run away. So, it's better safe than sorry. I was glad that I left my laptop in my room and didn't take it to my lab before that gem attacked me. I grabbed it and headed to my now even more messy than before lab. As I entered my lab, I found the remote that belonged to my t.v. and started to examine its new features. The gem that attacked me was now embedded into the remote. I tried to take it out but it wouldn't budge. I saw that the OK button was still glowing and the only thing I could do was press it. I slowly lifted my finger up and moved it towards the button. I wasn't sure what to expect. As I lowered my finger I heard a noise at my lab station.

I put the remote down and picked up a bat. I would find out what that button did after I found out what was in my pile of in-progress inventions. I lifted my bat up as I walked up to all my unfinished inventions and noticed something. one of my inventions was missing. All of a sudden a miniature humanoid figure jumped upon my face."Zoey!" it screamed with excitement. I had soon realized what had happened. Whatever that gem was, brought my mini-droid to life and she or he was now clinging to my face with joy. Joy was a feeling. 'Well, looks like it doesn't belong with the in-progress inventions anymore.' I thought. I also couldn't call it an 'it' anymore. "uh hi! I assume you know everything I programed you to know?" I asked the little droid. "Yep! I'm so glad you finished me! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she answered still really excited. I sighed. I had programmed her to act excited so it wasn't all that surprising, but I never finished him/her. "The truth is I never actually finished you." I admitted. I already lied to everybody in my life. No, reason to add another. For a second the droid looked confused and seemed like she wanted me to explain. I didn't feel like explaining so I changed the subject. "I can't call you it forever so, what do you want your name to be?" I asked. The little droid perked up with excitement and started to list names so fast I couldn't even tell what she was saying. "Slow down! I don't even know if your a girl or a guy yet!" I told it. "I didn't really think about gender when I was designing you." I said.

"Do you want to be a girl or a guy?" I asked the droid. Talking to it was weird considering it wasn't human. "Boy! No girl! I don't know!" she panicked and I tried to calm her down. "Relax. How about we give you a name that could be a girls name or a guys name?" I asked. "Okay!" the droid confirmed. "Good! Umm...can you get off my face now?" she/he apologized and stopped clinging onto me. "How about Alex?" It was the first name that came to my head. "Do I look like an Alex?" I didn't really think the name was good for the droid but we could change it once we find out if its a ha or she. "Not really but we can change your name whenever you want." I offered. "Okay!" Alex answered.

"Before you came to life, I was busy so Ive got to get back to what I was doing before." I needed to know what would happen once I pressed OK on my remote. "What were you doing?" Alex questioned. "Im not quite sure my self." I grabbed my laptop and the remote. I put my laptop under my arm and gripped the remote with two hands. I pressed the OK button and the most frightening thing happened to me. I felt like I was falling. Then I realized I was. I fell through a portal which was probably created when I pressed that button. A normal person would've screamed but I wasn't normal. The first thing I did was protect my laptop from possible damage and close my eyes. Then the falling stopped when I felt something or some_one_ break my fall.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

It was finally the weekend and me and Howard were walking to the arcade to play grave punchers. We were about a block away when something or some_one _fell on top of me. It was a girl who looked about my age. Howard hadn't noticed I was being sat on yet and kept walking. Then it hit me. This girl fell out of the sky! "What the juice!" I screamed. The girl had been closing her eyes but, when she opened them I realized she was terrified. I would be too if I had fallen out of the sky. As soon as I screamed Howard turned around and noticed what happened. "Cunningham? Who is she and why is she sitting on you?" Howard asked. "I honestly have no idea whats going on right now." the terrified girl got off me and looked around. She gasped when she saw her surroundings. "Aaaah! You are...Im in...I look..." she stuttered. I got up. Now that she wasn't sitting on me I got to see what this girl looked like. "Totally smoking hot!" Howard and I said at the same time. "What?" she asked still terrified. Good thing she hadn't heard us. She had long purple hair so dark it might as well be black. The two front pieces of her hair were braided and met at the back of her head and braided together with a big white bow at the end. she svn had purple eyes"Where did she come from?" Howard whispered to me. "She fell on me from the sky." I whispered back. "Hi" Howard began. "Are you an angel because you just fell on my best friend from the sky." Howard said to her. He didn't even know her name yet! " What my friend meant to ask was, whats your name?"

She thought for a moment. 'Did she not remember?' I thought. "Its Caroline. Caroline waters." the fact that she hesitated meant that she was most likely lying, but I went along with it for now. "Right so, we were headed toward the arcade. Do you want to come?" Howard asked. We new nothing about this girl and he was inviting her to play grave punchers with us? For all we know she could hate video games. While she thought about this I saw something on the floor beside her. "Whats that?" I asked her. She looked at the floor where the thing was. "ALEX!" she yelled. She picked it up and I saw it looked like a small robot. It had short dark green hair and blue eyes. It was also wearing a green dress that matched its eyes. "Is that a robot?" I asked. "No, its just a toy." She answered maybe a little too quickly. "Oh and I guess I could go with you. After all I have nothing better to do." Caroline said. She hooked the robot on a chain connected to her shorts. She wore black shorts with a purple top and long purple rubber boots with black laces. Her purple top was short and showed her stomach. It had a design of a black flaming skull on it.

"So, Im kind of new in town and I don't know where the arcade is. Would you mind leading the way?" she seemed pretty nice, but I was still slightly suspicious of her. "Sure. Its only a short walk from here." Howard answered. We started walking towards the arcade with her following behind us. "I call dibs on her!" Howard whispered to me. "Wait what? You can't call dibs on a girl! She doesn't even know you! How can you be sure she'll like you?" I whispered back. "Well, she'll know me soon and my best friend is going to help get her to like me!" He said. There was something behind this though. Something he wasn't telling me. "Howard theres something your not telling me." I know when my best friend is keeping something from me. "Randy your bound to get a girlfriend sometime soon and then I'm going to be a third wheel! I can't get left behind." He admitted. "Howard that is never going to happen! Were best friends! No girl could replace you!" I encouraged. "Well it might and I don't want to take that chance." I never knew Howard thought that way. And if he actually liked this girl then it was my job to be there for him. "Alright. Ill help you." I told him. "Whatever it takes?" he asked. "Whatever it takes." I confirmed.

* * *

**Well thats it for now! I never realized that writing fan fiction could be just as fun as reading it. I don't plan the details of what I write. I just...write. And words come to my mind. Also I haven't watched RC9GN a lot so its not completely my fault if anybody is OOC. Like I said I said, I just...write. Anyway, I will be thankful If somebody criticizes me on something that I did wrong because then I can just fix it! So yeah, criticism is always welcome.**


	3. Mislead

**I can't help but write fan fiction its just so fun! Well...when I'm ****_not_**** nervous. Im watching Avatar! Ive seen it like twice before though. Im talking about the movie with the blue people not about Avatar the last airbender. Although that doesn't mean that I haven't watched it before. Ive watched a lot of shows before. And one time when I was younger, I turned on the t.v. in the middle of the night and Mr meaty was playing. Lets just say I was scarred for life. On to the real story!**

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

After I fell through the portal, I had realized I landed on someone. They probably weren't expecting that. I was so scared to open my eyes, but I did it anyway. I regretted it. Everything around me looked like a cartoon! Am I in a cartoon? Thats scientifically impossible! Well, I did say that with me anything is possible. I heard a very familiar voice. "What the juice!" The disembodied voice said. I looked around and gasped. Everything looked so familiar, but I still had no idea where I was. I looked around a bit when I heard another voice. "Cunningham? Who is she and why is she sitting on you?" Another familiar voice said. 'Wait a second, Cunningham? Isn't that...' I never got to finish my thought.

"I honestly have no idea whats going on right now." said the voice from before. Realization hit me like a baseball. I got up and turned around. On the floor was Randy Cunningham. The fictional character from a cartoon about a ninja. "Aaaah! "You are...I'm in...I look..." I looked at myself. My hair color was darker than normal and it was long! I haven't had long hair in a while. I forgot how how much of a difference there was. I looked at what I was wearing and was pleased. I was wearing purple. My favorite color as you can probably tell from my hair. My stomach was showing and I was a little embarrassed because I wasn't used to being so open. It was never allowed at school. I still cant complain though. I looked awesome. The whole looking like a cartoon thing still didn't set well with me. For goodness sakes this is not supposed to be possible! 'Wait, did they say something?' I thought. "What?" I asked. I was sure they said something. They whispered something to each other and then Howard stepped forward. "Are you an angel because you just fell on my best friend from the sky." he said. I would've fell on the floor laughing at that but I was still trying to get over the fact that I was literally in a t.v. show. I mean, his line was so cheesy! And he made the fact that I fell on his best friend from the sky so normal.

"What my friend meant to ask was, whats your name?" Randy cut in. Im in a different universe where nobody knows who I am. I could be whoever I wanted. I could change who I am and nobody would think anything of it. They don't know who I am or who I should be. It would be different. I could be whoever I wanted. "It's Caroline. Caroline Waters." I answered. It was the first thing I thought of. 'Its pretty easy to remember. So, the new me is Caroline waters. I could use that name or I could give a different name every time I meet somebody new. That would be fun. I'd like to see how that turns out!

"Right so, we were headed toward the arcade. Do you want to come?" Howard asked. 'Why would he ask me that' I thought. 'Is inviting strangers to hang out with you something people do in cartoons?' I was deciding on whether to go with them or not. I could go with them and play grave puncher and suck and kick the machine or I could wander around alone with no idea where I'm going or how to get home. 'Tough choice' I thought sarcastically.

"Whats that?" Randy asked me. I looked at the floor only to find a certain mini-droid lying on the floor. She looked as if she was about to get up. "ALEX!" I yelled at her and she tensed. She stopped moving where she was. I picked her up and hooked her onto a chain that was connected to my Shorts. "Is that a robot?" Randy asked. He asks a lot of questions does't he? "No, its just a toy." I answered as fast as possible. Maybe that wasn't such a good thing. He seemed suspicious so I changed the subject by answering Howard's question. "Oh and I guess I could go with you. After all I have nothing better to do." wow that sounded a little rude.I wish I could take that back. "So, Im kind of new in town and I don't know where the arcade is. Do you mind leading the way?" good that sounded a lot nicer. "Sure, it's only a short walk from here." Howard answered. They started walking and I slowly followed behind them. They were whispering about something. Probably about how weird I was or about his secret being the ninja. "Hey Alex!" I whispered. "yeah?" she whispered back. "Your going to have to pretend your a toy so don't move unless nobody is looking." I told her. She seemed to understand and followed my orders.

We walked for a couple of minutes until the arcade was in sight. I caught up with them and ran inside. All the video games looked so cool. I suck at any type of game so I'm probably just going to watch them play. They ran towards grave punchers and Randy went up first. He started punching graves and it actually looked really fun, but the way Randy played made the game seem complicated. It looked like he was just pressing a bunch of random buttons and moving the joystick in circles. Howard went up next. He practically did the same thing except slower and got a much lower score than Randy did. Howard looked upset when he lost and grabbed Randy's arm. "Will you excuse us for a moment." he asked but before I got to answer he left, dragging Randy along with him. I was confused but let it slide. They seemed to fight over something for a little moment and then a glow came from Randy's backpack. It was obviously the ninja nomicon and he had to go see what it wanted. I wish I knew what it wanted to tell him. Randy always gets the wrong idea with those messages. In the end Randy learns a lesson that I've already learned. While I waited I opened up my laptop and checked to see if I could still access from another dimension. Apparently I could. When I get home I'm getting an account and using this as an idea for my first story. 'Wait a second, how was I supposed to get home? I came her using my...oh no! where was my remote! Thats what I have to use to get home!' I couldn't just leave though. Otherwise, Howard and Randy would think I ditched them. 'Maybe they can help me find it?' I hoped this was true. I couldn't live in a cartoon the rest of my life! 'What would my mother think if she couldn't find me? How long have I been here?' Questions flooded my head and I began to panic again.

**Howard's P.O.V.**

Randy was totally stealing the spotlight! He beat me at grave punchers in front of Caroline! He was supposed to be helping me get the girl not stealing her! I could tell she was impressed with the high score Randy got. I need to have a little talk with him. I grabbed Randy's arm and turned to Caroline. "Will you excuse us for a moment?" I left even though she didn't answer. I needed to talk to Randy now. "Howard what's the big deal?" he asked. "oh, I'll tell you what the big deal is. You are stealing all my thunder! She'll never like me if you keep stealing the spotlight!"I explained. "I was not stealing the spotlight!" he argued. "Then why did you try to impress her by beating me at grave punchers!" I yelled at him. "Hey its not my fault I'm better at grave punchers than you are! And I wasn't trying to impress her!" he defended. "Well you did a pretty god job at it for not trying!" I informed him. Why couldn't he ever just admit that I was right! "Wait. I impressed her? Do you think she likes me?" he asked. "I don't know, but I do know that she'll never like me because I'm always stuck in your shadow!" I told him. At this point Randy started feeling sorry. " I was joking! Look Howard I never..." At that point his backpack began to glow. "Ugh! Now?" the book glowed brighter. "All right, all right, Im coming! Sorry Howard gotta take this. Ill be right back." Randy said. "I really hate that book" I mumbled to myself. He ran into the bathroom stalls and stayed in there for a while.

I walked back to where Caroline was standing and sat down and let out a deep sigh. "Whats wrong?" Caroline asked me. "Randy always gets the spotlight and I'm always left behind in his shadow." I told her. I had no idea why I was being so open with her, but it felt nice to talk about it with someone other than Randy. "You don't like that do you. I know I wouldn't." She said trying to comfort me. It was kind of working. "Yeah and it seems like he doesn't care. It feels like he would leave me behind if he had the chance." The next thing caroline said surprised me. "But it only _seems_ this way and it only _feels_ this way when in reality Its easy to see he would never do something like that. Do you trust Randy?" She asked me if I trusted Randy. "With my life." I answered truthfully. "Then if he said that he would never leave you behind, shouldn't you trust him?" I think I just got outsmarted by a girl. Everything she said was right. "I guess I should have" I told her. I looked down and started to realize how dumb I must have sounded when talking to Randy. "Just remember one thing, never trust someone when you don't know who they are and I'm not talking about strangers. I'm saying that you should only trust people when you know what kind of person they are. Randy saves lives on a daily basis. Thats how you know that you can trust him. He's a good person." She finished. Then I realized something...

**Randy's P.O.V. **

I ran into the bathroom stalls and took out Nomi. "Okay nomicon this better be good because I was talking to Howard and..." Letters started to form in font of me. It was probably another riddle I had to solve. I hated these things. "You can never be sure of what to expect from the background of a stranger?" I read out loud. "What the juice? Your riddles are getting harder to solve you know that Nomi!" I was immediately pulled out of the book. I ran out from the stalls and went to go talk to Howard. He wasn't where I left him. I guess he went to go talk to Caroline. I saw him sitting down, getting up, and walking towards me.

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean Randy saves lives on a daily basis?" Howard asked me. Now that was an excellent question. Well, I guess I slipped up. Whoops? I wasn't thinking when I said that. "Only you would know" I told him. I knew that this would probably give away the fact that I knew Randy's secret, but I didn't really care anymore. His eyes widened at my response. 'Yep, he knows I know.' I thought. "You know his secret?!" Howard asked. "Ding ding ding we have a winner!" Howard glared at me. 'Yikes, I don't know where this is going but I'm sure I won't like it.' I thought. It was a bad idea to tease him about knowing Randy's secret. 'Does he hate me? Oh, please don't let him hate me. If I manage to get a fictional character to hate me I would officially be hated by everything and everyone in my dimension and this one.' I thought. He dragged me into a supply closet. There were lots of wires that were the conduits for the arcade games. 'Is everything perfectly placed in cartoons because I'm pretty sure this wasn't here before. And why is it so dark i here?' I wondered. "Listen Caroline, if that even is your real name!" wow he's perceptive."I don't know what your up to or how you know Randy's the ninja, but I won't let you tell anybody his secret!" He yelled at me. I could understand that he's trying to protect his friend but it hurt knowing that he'd just assumed I was going to tell anyone. However, I tried hard keeping a smile on.

"This was all planned wasn't it? You meeting Randy and me, us asking you to come with us to play grave puncher, waiting until Randy was alone so I won't be there for him when he needs me! Your a spy for Hannibal Mc fist aren't you?! Well you've been discovered so why don't you go tell Mc fist you Failed at whatever you were trying to accomplish and leave!" It may seem like just words, but to me this hurt a lot. I still struggled keeping a smile on my face even though if I cried he wouldn't see me since it was so dark. This was supposed to be a new start. A place were I could be accepted for who I was. I guess its harder to change than yourself than I thought it would be.

"Oh, so your too ashamed to admit it huh? Well its over now so go back to wherever you belong!" Here come the waterworks. I didn't know where I belonged. But anywhere my friends were I would be because it felt right. And right now they're in another dimension. And Howard doesn't trust me so i'm all alone in a dimension I've never been to before and could possibly be stuck here forever if I don't find that remote. Never in my life could I have ever felt so far away from everybody. I saw him reach for the light switch but If he turned it on he would see me crying and that would be very embarrassing. I hid my face behind my laptop so that he couldn't see me. When he turned the lights on he wasn't expecting to see me hiding behind my laptop. He probably hadn't noticed it before.

He grabbed the computer from my hands and pushed it below me so he could see what I was trying to hide. When he saw my face he was apparently really confused. I would've been to. I was still crying, but I was also still smiling. He obviously didn't expect me to be crying. "Im sorry I made you think I was a spy. I shouldn't have teased you about knowing Randy's secret and I promise I won't tell anyone. I think your a good friend for trying to protect him but since you told me to leave Ill do so as a gift of courtesy." I then ran off to find somewhere I could finish crying without being seen. "Are you okay Zoey?" Alex asked me. I had almost forgotten she had been there. "Yeah! just looking for somewhere to be alone." I felt so stupid. I hated being seen crying. I found a bench to sit on and there was no one nearby so I sat there for awhile wondering if id ever get back home.

* * *

**I felt like writing something sad and this is what I came up with. Poor Zoey! Will she ever get home?**


	4. Proper introductions and waffles

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I can't stop writing! Its too fun! The ideas are overflowing me and I just can't help but write them down! it's 2:53 am in the morning because thats how long I've been writing. From the moment I got home from school to now. Actually right now its 2:54 am! So far Ive written 3 chapters in one night! Oh wait...its not considered night anymore though...Im gonna write now!**

* * *

**Howard's P.O.V.**

I couldn't tell exactly what Caroline said to me before she left, but I knew she was apologizing. I still couldn't decide on whether she was a spy or a simple girl who found out Randy's secret and wanted to hang out with him. Something told me it was none of those things, but all I could do was guess. I was sitting down when I saw Randy coming back from the bathroom. I got up and ran towards him. He had to know what happened. Maybe, he would know the answer. Of course there were a bunch of other questions in my head like: How does she know Randy's secret? If she really is a spy, does Mc fist know the ninjas secret identity? and so on.

"Hey Howard Im back. Wheres Caroline? Did she leave?" he asked me. This was going to be hard to explain. "Caroline did leave but only because I told her to." I told him with a serious face. I was only serious when it was important. And this goes over the scale of important."What? So you invite her here just so in the end you can tell her to go away?" he asked me. Now that I realized It I was pretty hard on her. I guess I should've thought things through a little better before I just blurted them out of my mouth. "Caroline knows your secret."I told him. "Wait what? And she didn't tell us she knew?" he asked. Maybe if she had told us that she knew I wouldn't have assumed she was a spy. "How did she find out in the first place? Oh, the nomicon is definitely not going to like this." He looked at his backpack where the nomicon was hidden.' I wonder what that book wanted to tell him anyway?I should ask.'

"So what did the book say this time?" I asked. "it said, you can never be sure what to expect in the background of a stranger." Randy told me. "That makes no sense!" I yelled in frustration. Then I realized something. "Caroline said something similar to that!" I was realizing a lot of things today. "What did she say?" Randy asked me. "It was how I found out she knew your secret. She told me: just remember one thing, don't trust people when you don't know who they are and I'm not talking about strangers. I'm saying you should only trust people when you know what kind of person they are. Randy saves lives on a daily basis. Thats how you know you can trust him. He's a good person." I was now convinced that Caroline wasn't a spy. I still wonder why she didn't tell us she knew. We would find out soon. First we had to find Caroline. "We need to find Caroline." I told Randy. "Did you see where she went?" Randy asked. "Well no, but she left crying so she's not going to be where other people are." I figured since she was trying to hide the fact that she was crying from me, she doesn't want to be seen. "Dude, you made a girl cry? Thats so not bruce. What did you say to her?"

"I may or may not have accused her of being a spy when I found out she knew you secret." I told him. I guess shouldn't jump to conclusions. "Her knowing my secret is a big thing Howard, but you can't just accuse her of being a spy! Now she could be anywhere and she could possibly spill my secret!" Whoops. Hadn't thought of that. "Well, before she left she said she wouldn't tell anybody so, I don't think that would be a problem." When she started crying she talked weird. 'Maybe its something girls do.' I wondered. "It doesn't matter Howard, we still need to find her." Randy was right. I should probably apologize too.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Zoey was crying a lot. We didn't even know where we were, but she said as long as she was alone it was okay. There was a park nearby where kids usually play. It was getting dark so there weren't any kids. To be honest I wanted to go and play with most everything here, but it wouldn't feel right if I was playing when Zoey was sad. I had to help her! I wanted to help her, but I didn't know what to do. Why couldn't I be programmed to be able to help Zoey! The only thing I could think of was how to help her. If I could find that orange haired person, then I could give him a piece of my mind! Maybe that would make Zoey feel better. I had to make sure she was alright she was my creator. The reason I exist.

Just then I sensed something. Something was coming. I could tell Zoey sensed it too, but she didn't want to leave! "Zoey, I have a bad feeling about being here." I told her. I was scared. I didn't want anything to happen to Zoey. She was like my family!

Just then a mysterious black mist came into view. Zoey didn't see it though. She kept her head hung low and stared at the floor. It saw her and charged towards her. Zoey didn't have enough time to get out of the way. The mist grabbed her by the neck and started choking her! "Zoey!" I screamed. I jumped onto the mist but it flicked me off like nothing. Tears started to swell up in my eyes. I didn't even know that I could cry! Then I remembered what the orange haired guy and Zoey were talking about. "The third person was a ninja! He could help Zoey!" Although it would mean having to leave Zoey here choking to death. 'Im just gonna have to hurry!'I thought. I ran as fast as I could to go find them.

I was running at the speed of light! Okay maybe Im over exaggerating, but I was running really really fast! I found the arcade just in time to see them run out. They were going the wrong way! I chased them. It was hard to catch up to them considering my size, but I eventually did it. I jumped on the taller one's face. "AAAAHHH!" he screamed. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and looked at me. "It's Carolines toy!" he realized. "Im not a toy!" I yelled at him. "AAAAAAAHHH! It talks!" he screamed. I would've normally laughed at his reaction, but Zoey was in trouble and she needed help. "Yes I talk! I can also warn people that a certain other people are in trouble!" I swelled up in my eyes at the thought of Zoey dying. "Only a ninja can save her now! Please help her!" I begged. I never wanted something something so badly before. "Zoey's in trouble? Wait, even the toy knows my secret? And who's Zoey?"He asked no one in particular. "Im not a toy! I know you secret, Zoeys in trouble and I want you to save her before she dies!" I yelled at him. "Where is she?" he asked me immediately. "She's at some kind of park!" I told him. I think he knew where she was because after I said that He ran into an alley that was perfectly placed and pulled his mask over his head. Sailor moon ribbons wrapped around him transforming him into the ninja. He started jumping on the buildings towards Zoey's location.

The orange haired one followed him with me in his hand. I was glad Zoey was going to be okay. The thought of her dying seemed impossible now. We got there just in time to see the ninja pick up Zoeys limp body and take her to safety. But the only thing I could think was if Zoey was going to be okay.

**Zoey's P.O.V**.

I felt something grab me by the neck. I opened my eyes to see the same black mist that once surrounded my television. It was definitely not expected. I then realized I had stopped breathing. I needed a breathe, but I couldn't seem to grab hold of one. My mind only though of one thing: air. Never have I gone so long without taking a breathe. Normally little kids would hold there breathe when they didn't get what they want. I did that, but not because I didn't get what I wanted. I did it because at few times, I truly did want to die. Right now I didn't have a choice on whether I wanted to or not. I knew I was going to die and I would never get to say goodbye. I would never get to tell my mom how much she means to me. I would never get to tell my friends how smart I was. I would never get to tell the truth. And even If they were here, I wouldn't get to tell them. I couldn't get last words. I tried to speak, but I was just wasting my energy. If I just gave up would I be at peace? I did get to do something nobody else has ever done. Traveling into a different dimension. Still don't believe it. Maybe when I die I'll wake up from this crazy dream thats my life. I started seeing black spots. The kind you see when you were lying down for a long time and then get up and feel dizzy. It felt like that plus the fact that I had no air which was something I wanted more than anything else in the world right now. Black spots devoured my vision and soon everything was black. For a second I thought I saw my father.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

When I got to the park I saw Caroline being choked to death. Was Caroline lying about her name? Was her real name Zoey? All I knew was that I had to save her. I reached for my ninja sword behind my back and charged at the smoke that was somehow choking her. "Ninja slice!" I yelled as I swung my sword at the smoke making it teleport away from me. Teleporting smoke. This was not going to be easy. I picked up Caroline's limp body and jumped towards the front of the park to put her down. I felt a sigh of relief wash over me when I felt a small breathe come from her. She passed out, but she was alive.

At that moment Howard walked though the front gates of the park. He ran towards Caroline or Zoey to see if she was okay. I charged back towards the black mist to finish the fight when I found it gone. I took off the mask and walked over to Howard and I think Alex as it was first called when we met Caroline. Or was it Zoey?

**Howard's P.O.V.**

I ran towards Caroline to see if she was okay. The robot called her Zoey though. So, she _was_ lying about her name! I knew it! I checked Zoey's pulse. I was glad that she wasn't, well, dead and that we made it in time, but she had a lot of explaining to do. She wasn't breathing much though which scared me. "Ill give her mouth to mouth!" I yelled a little excited because It would be my first time kissing a girl. I closed her nose and before I got to kiss her the robot got in my way. "No! Thats not the proper way for a guy to revive a girl when she was almost choked to death!" It yelled at me."Then what _should_ I do?" I asked the little robot. It seemed to think for a moment. "Well I once heard that a warm bath helps, but I'm not completely sure. Maybe its better we let her sleep until she wakes up." Then Randy walked up to us. He was finished fighting that thing already? "Do you think she could stay at one of your houses?" the little robot looked up to us. It seemed so helpless and we don't even know where this girl lives so we can't take her to her house. She said she was new in town, but that could be a lie as well. "She can stay at my house if you answer some of our questions." I said. I wanted to know who this girl was, how she knew Randy's secret, and why she lied to us. "Ill tell you anything!" the robot replied.

I told my parents that Caroline was one of Heidi's friends and that she needed a place to stay for the night because her parents were on vacation. Of course, it was a little harder to explain why she was unconscious, but they let it slide. We let her sleep on Heidi's bed while we questioned the robot. "So, whats Caroline's real name?" we asked first. "Her real name is Zoey Fox and I'm Alex. Im not sure why she lied to you, but she lies to a lot of people." The robot answered our first and second question. "Where did she come from? I met her when she fell from the sky." Randy said. "She fell through a-"

At that moment, Heidi walked through the door. She was surprised to find us in her room with a mini robot and an unconscious girl, but then again who wouldn't be? "What are you doing in my room?" she asked fuming. "And who is she? And what is that?" she asked as she pointed towards Zoey and then Alex. "Its kind of hard to explain. The point is she's staying over because her parents are on vacation and she has nowhere to go. Thats her robot. Oh and also we may have said that she was one of your friends." We tried to explain calmly to her. It didn't help much. At this point Zoey started to wake up. She moaned and turned to face us even though her eyes were still closed. "Dad." She said in her sleep. She continued to snore lightly.

Randy got up and shoved here shoulder a bit. "It's wednesday mom, we have a late start. Wake me up at 7:00." she said. It was kind of funny that she thought Randy was her mom. It also was sunday not wednesday. "It's not wednesday." Randy said. Her eyes perked open and the next thing she said confused everyone. "Im gonna be late!" She yelled. She looked around. "Oh, I'm still here?" she asked herself. "What happened? How long have I been unconscious?" she asked us. "Well, you were being choked, Randy saved you and we brought you here. You've been asleep for almost an hour." I explained to her. "And Im not your mom." Randy added. "Oh Uh sorry if I said anything weird in my sleep. I do that sometimes." She apologized. "Oh and thanks for saving me. I really thought I was going to die!" She told us. "If you want to thank anybody, thank Alex. We would've never found you if she hadn't warned us." Randy told her. She looked down. "What do you know?" She asked. "To be honest, we still don't know much. All we know is that your name isn't Caroline, It's Zoey and that Alex the "Toy" Is actually a robot. You have a lot of questions to answer." We told her. She seemed to have remembered something and then gasped. "My laptop! Where is it?" She asked panicking. "You must have left it in the park. Ill get it for you." Randy said and left.

"I didn't say anything weird in my sleep did I?" She asked. "Nothing besides dad" I told her. "Then maybe for a second I really did die." She mumbled to herself. "What do you mean by that?" I asked her. "My fathers dead." She replied simply. "So your saying you almost died and then Randy saved you?" Heidi asked. It was surprising that she actually remembered his name for once.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

I offered to get Zoey her laptop to see if I could use it to find out more about her. I found it on the floor where Zoey was being choked. She must have been using it before that black smoke choked her. A page was already opened. It was some website called I deleted the page and looked through all the other pages that were opened, , , and . I had no idea what any of these websites were, but they sounded familiar. This girl was weird. Why was she watching a video about how to pick locks? Why was she searching up the definition of dramatic Irony? What the juice was dramatic irony? I looked at the definition. Irony that is inherent in speeches or a situation of drama that is understood by the audience but not grasped by the characters in the play. This was even more confusing than the nomicon! And who searches up pictures of waffles randomly? Why are there pictures of shoes that look like waffles?! I thought this would help me find out more about Zoey, but now I just have even more questions than before! Well, I better head back.

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

Its taking Randy a while to get back. Maybe he's in trouble? Did that black mist get him? Was he not able to find it?! MY COMPUTER IS MY LIFE! Then the door opened. It was Randy holding my computer! "You found it!" I screamed with excitement. I'd rather have choked to death than lose my computer. So I'm glad Randy found it. I got up from the bed but stumbled and fell. I immediately got back up and hugged him with joy. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I told him. "Would you mind explaining to me why you search up pictures of waffles on your computer?"he asked. "Because I like Waffles." I replied simply. "Wait a second, You looked through my stuff!" I yelled at him. "That stuff was private!"

"Lock picking videos, waffles and the definition of dramatic irony is private?"he asked me. "Yes! I mean no! Maybe! I was talking about fan fiction!" I explained. "Nevermind!"

"Does anybody ever properly introduced themselves around here!" Alex yelled. "I still don't know orange head's name or the tall one or that girl who looks a lot like orange head!" It was true. None of them ever actually introduced themselves. "Oh yeah I guess we forgot." Randy looked a little embarrassed for never properly introducing himself. He shouldn't be embarrassed. I was the one who lied about who I was. "Well, Im Randy Cunningham." 'ninth grade ninja' I added in my head. "Im Howard Weinerman" 'I already know that' I thought. "I'm Heidi Weinerman." 'Am i supposed to introduce myself too? guess so.' I thought. "Im Zoey Fox. Wheres the bathroom?" I asked. I wanted to see what my face looked like. "Down the hall and to the left."Howard replied. 'Why is everything down the hall and to the left?' I wondered. I looked at my face in the mirror. I looked so different, but at the same time I looked like myself. I was taller than normal and my green eyes were no longer green, but purple to match my hair color. Ive always wanted to have purple eyes before, but the thing that freaked me out was the fact that I had no pupils.

I had now realized how hungry I was. I ate lunch at school today, but I never had dinner. I was kind of craving waffles after Randy mentioned them, but people don't eat waffles for dinner. Howard's dad came through the door to tell us dinner was ready. Randy was sleeping over too in Howard's room and I was sleeping in Heidi's room. She was nice to let me sleep in her room and hide the fact that she didn't know me. Dinner was meatloaf. I guess I forgot to tell them I was vegetarian. Randy noticed my reaction to seeing the Loaf of meat. "Is something wrong?" Randy asked me. "No...Yes. I guess I should've told you this before, but I'm vegetarian." I admitted. His reaction was pretty hilarious. "Yeah, that would've been good to know." I wonder what Howard's reaction would be. After all, he's the one that loves meat. I guess I should tell them now. "Umm excuse me?" I said and Howard's parents turned to me. "I'm actually a vegetarian. I don't eat meat." It was kind of embarrassing but when Howard dropped his fork full of meatloaf I laughed a little. "Oh well I can make salad too if you want." Howard's mom offered. "You know I'm real not that hungry anyway Ms. Weinerman."What was I saying? Im starving! I don't know why I lie to people. I just do. Its so much easier than telling the truth. "Oh well, If you need anything just ask." Howards dad said. This was really weird. Ill never get over the fact that I'm stuck in a cartoon will I?


	5. A broken heart

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I love reading reviews! I want to punch a wall! But i'll settle for stabbing an egg carton instead! I love writing! Its so fun! Im crazy! Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me! Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me! Don't ya! MY FAMILY DOESNT APPRECIATE MY SOPHISTICATION! Im gonna eat waffles for lunch since I had no breakfast. Were out of waffles! OH but we have vanilla ice cream! Ill eat that with rainbow sugar sprinkles on top. Oh no! My bird found my ice cream! shoo! Anyway...On with the fifth chapter!**

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

I woke up just like any other day and then I realized that I was in another dimension with fictional characters. I smelled something so delicious. Waffles. I could tell the smell of waffles from a mile away. Thats how much I loved them. I followed my nose to the kitchen and found Howard's dad making Chocolate chip waffles. I secretly wanted to steal their waffle iron but then I would be accused of thievery. Ive already been accused of being a spy. I don't want to do a replay of what happened yesterday. Especially because the chance that I would survive being choked again are much lower.

Randy and Howard hadn't gotten up yet. In fact I was the only one awake. I wonder what time it was. "What time is it?" I asked Mr. Weinerman. "6:00 am" he replied. I wondered why nobody was awake yet. I always woke up at 6:00 am so that I could get a head start on my day and have time to read fan fiction in the morning. I knew it was monday. A school day. Howard, Randy, and Heidi had school today. I did too, but not at Norriseville high. At least thats what I think their school name was. What would happen? Would I leave and try to find the remote or Would I have to go with them to school? Im supposed to be Heidi's friend from school so that means I would have to go too right? I wouldn't mind. I know more than a 13 year old was supposed to know. Im definitely smarter than any highschooler. Now that I think about it. I look taller than I used to be and my hair is longer. Maybe being in this cartoon didn't change just my looks, but my age too. So, that would mean that Im fourteen and a half.

About thirty minutes later everyone was up and getting ready for school. I didn't have anything to change into though. Good thing Heidi was generous enough to lend me some clothes. She had a lot of girly clothes that I didn't really like but I found some clothes that suit my taste. I now wore a plain grey T shirt with a purple hoodie. I wore jeans that were purposefully torn and the same purple boots from yesterday. That made me realize something. I was wearing something different yesterday than I was today, but Heidi wore the usual. So did Randy and Howard. Would it be okay if I just always kept the same thing on like they did? Or did they have 10 pairs of the same outfit. Either one was creepy.

Once everyone finished getting ready they ate breakfast. I already ate before them since I woke up early. I wonder if they always have breakfast made by their parents. As I thought, we had told Howard's parents that I was going to school today too. Of course, this didn't mean I actually had to go to school. I couldn't just leave though. I decided I would go with them. I could say that I'm Randy's distant cousin. We do look alike.

Hiedi left before us and I was wondering If I should've gone with her. We were pretty close now. She still didn't know Where I was from but that didn't matter. Randy was walking beside me and on my other side was Howard. To be honest I was scared. I would be noticed easily and being stared at really didn't comfort me. "So, you are 14 right? I mean, I just assumed." Randy said trying to break the awkward silence. I stopped walking trying to figure out how to answer him. "Mental or physically?" I asked him. "Uhhh, Physical?" he said in a way that sounded like a question. "And do you want to know how old I am or how old I should be?" I asked was confused by my question but answered anyway. "Whichever one is the truth." He said. I guess he's caught on to the fact that I lie a lot. Its about time he caught on. "13. Im only in eighth grade." I answered him. We had started walking a little slower and then he stopped. "But you look 14." he told me. "Looks can be deceiving" I told him. How dumb was he? He should know this by now. "Oh, I guess." He said. He started walking again. We were walking pretty slow. "Won't you be lost with all the High school stuff we learn?" Howard asked me. "I don't know will I?" I asked him. Unless they were trying to find a cure for cancer in this school I'm pretty sure I won't have trouble with any work they tried to assign me. I was only half way done with the cure. I didn't even know if they would assign me work. I didn't belong in that school.

We had finally reached the high school after ten minutes of walking. I suddenly got really nervous and my stomach tied up in a knot. We walked through the front of the school and as suspected, everybody was staring at me. I tried hiding behind the duo but that just made people wonder who I was even more. Everbody was staring at me! I should've just left to find my remote and get out of this crazy mess! But it was too late to turn back.

"Our first class is science." Randy informed me. That reminded me of the science project I was never going to do. I never liked science. I was good with it but I never liked it. I taught myself science and every other subject because I was always too smart for the classes I was in. When your good at everything it gets boring and you start wanting to challenge yourself.

When we walked into class everybody noticed me. I recognized some of the characters like Bucky, Bash, and I think Julian. I'm not sure what his name was. There were other characters I recognized but I couldn't remember their names. Then Randy's teacher, one of the characters I had recognized but couldn't remember the name of walked up to us. She was staring at me. "Cunningham, care to explain who this is?" I felt so embarrassed. Howard sat down not wanting to gain much attention. And randy stuttered on what to say so I helped him out a bit. "Im Randy's distant cousin. Im planning on transferring here, but I wanted to check it out first." I told her. I had already planned out my lie ahead of time but I was still really nervous. Heidi had let me borrow her old backpack in which I kept my laptop and Alex. So, if something went wrong I wasn't completely alone.

"Well then why don't you take a seat behind Randy." she said. "Okay" I answered and did as told. I had to sit next to Bash ugh. I knew I would have to bear the entire class period listening to his annoying voice. He talked stupid. In fact, most people in this class talked stupid. I was glad Randy and Howard didn't have stupid voices. That made me wonder, who were their voice actors? At that moment Theresa ran in class. She was marked late. I wonder why?

The rest of class flew by, but when I got up to follow Randy and Howard. Bash got in my way. Randy and Howard had already left unaware that I was still in class. I had to catch up with them. Otherwise I would be completely lost. "Can you move over Bash?"I asked Bash politely. He didn't budge. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name." he told me. So should I tell him my real name or a fake name. The choice was obvious. Fake name. "Andrea Waters" It was easier to choose my fake first name if I kept the same fake last name. "Its pretty hard to believe somebody as hot as you could be Cunningham's cousin."he told me. 'Wait what? Is he...Hitting on me? this is by far the weediest thing thats happened since I came here.' I though. "Umm Thanks I think, but I need to go now so if you could just move out of the way..." I told him. "How about we go on a date? You know, with each other?" God make the torture stop! What did I do to deserve this! "Im not going out on a date with you. I don't even know you."I explained. "Its too bad you won't go with me. Ill have to express my anger on Cunningham." Uh oh was he serious? I couldn't let him hurt Randy! Then it would be my fault. "Wait!" I said. He turned to me. "I won't let that happen!" I told him. "How about we make a deal. You go out with me and Ill leave those two losers alone for a week!" It was a pretty good deal. Only there was always some type of trick when you make a deal with someone. I didn't really mind though. "Fine"I said. "Ill pick you up Tonight at 7:00!" He said as he moved out of my way. Great. Now I have a date with Bash.

I walked out of the classroom hoping I would able to locate Randy and Howard. I had no luck. People all over were staring at me. I was so scared. I was alone In this school full of people I don't know and everyone stared at me. I walked aimlessly through the halls. I noticed a bunch of guys staring at me. I did the polite thing and waved hello. They all fell over in a dreamy state. Did they really like me that much? I then bumped into somebody. One of the characters I knew. "Bucky?" I asked. I was sure it was him. He got up and stared at me wide eyed. "You said my name!" He called out happily. I was glad I could make him happy by simply saying his name, but I needed help right now. I was so lost. "Yeah I did. Could you help me find Randy? I got lost and now I don't know where he is."

"Your asking me for help even though I'm not popular?" he asked me. Did he think I as just some girl who cared about her looks? "Im not the type of person to judge on popularity." I told him. He brightened up and led me towards Randy. I stayed behind him grabbing his sleeve in case I got lost again. I followed him to where he last saw Randy. He wasn't there anymore. I was left roaming aimlessly through the halls again. People were still staring at me. I ran around the corner and bumped into somebody. We had a very short and unintentional kiss.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

I walked out of class with Howard. We walked down the halls for a while when we realized something was missing. Zoey! She must've gotten lost. I turned around to go get her. I retraced my steps back to where I last saw her. It didn't see her. 'How could I lose a person!' I yelled at myself. I kept looking through the halls. I couldn't find her and class was starting soon. I ran Around a corner and bumped into someone. We kissed for a short second.

I opened my eyes to see who I bumped into. My eyes widened. It was Zoey. I found her! And I kissed her! She was sitting on the floor with her hands covering her mouth. I soon realized I was doing the same thing. I heard crying and saw Theresa running away. Did she see what just happened? I felt stupid for asking myself that. I got up and so did Zoey. I was about to flow her when Zoey pushed me back. "Ill talk to her." she said. I wasn't sure if I should let Zoey handle it or not, but I had to go to class. I watched Zoey chase after Theresa and fade off in the distance.

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I just made someone cry. Its not like it was on purpose but it was my fault. I had to be the one to fix this. I bet all Randy/Theresa shippers would hate me if they knew this happened. I felt so terrible. I watched Theresa run into the girls bathroom crying. Good thing I followed her and not Randy. I opened the door. She was crying in one of the stalls. I ran in after her. "Theresa?" I called. Suddenly a monster burst out through the stalls and grabbed me. This was the work of the sorcerer. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't being held carefully. She wave my through the air with rage. She burst through classrooms and soon gained the attention of the ninja.

"Ninja help!" I called out to Randy. He didn't want to hurt her so, he tried to reason with her. "Theresa, Randy Cunningham wanted me to tell you that he didn't want to kiss whoever that other girl was and it was an accident. You see they're actually cousins and the point is he's sorry." he told Theresa. She seemed to calm down, but she wasn't de-stanked yet and she took me to the top of the school. It was really high up and I wasn't always too fond of heights. I was surprisingly scary and I wanted my feet to be back on the floor immediately. Theresa held me over the edge of the school. I got the feeling she wanted to drop me. Whoop dee doo. She let me go and I went falling. Randy caught me with his scarf. I never knew I would appreciate it so much. He's definitely keeping that scarf. He yanked me up and caught me bridal style. 'How many times am I almost going to die?' I thought to myself.

After he saved me he took me to a safe place while he was going to fight off Theresa. "Stay here." he commanded me. I would've did as he said, but he did all he could. He turned to leave but I caught him by the scarf. Yep, he is never getting rid of that awesome scarf. "What the juice? I have to go save the school!" he told me. "She's not de-stanked yet." I stated. "Yeah, thats why I have to go stop her from destroying the school!" He exclaimed. "You don't know how to stop her anyways!" Did he really not see what I was getting at? "Thats my problem to worry about." Wow I can't believe he hadn't figured out why she's not distanced yet. "You already apologized. She's not mad at you. Its me she wants to apologize so I suggest you let me do it." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Your not sure it will work." he said. "And neither are you but I'm willing to risk it so you should be too." He sighed. "Fine. You can come, but if it doest work you have to run." He said. "Don't have to tell me that." I told him.

He picked me back up and jumped to the Top of the building doing a flip in the progress. I don't know how he could stand doing that in battle. I got so dizzy! "Don't do that again. I get motion sickness easily."I told him. "Sorry, force of habit."he said. I never realized doing flips could become a habit. He used his scarf to swing us into a whole that was made by Theresa. Then he put me down. Theresa saw me and raised her fist to crush me. "Theresa me and Randy aren't together were cousins!" I told her. She stopped her fist before it squashed me and waited to see what I had to say next. "We bumped into each other in the halls and it was unintentional. Im sorry that you had to see that, but I didn't do it on purpose! I never wanted to hurt you." At those words she put down her fist and was de-stanked. She sat on the floor bawling her eyes out.

When Randy saw that she was de-stanked he smoke bombed away. I felt really bad for Theresa. I didn't want to make her cry. The thought of me making someone else cry might as well make me cry. Even though she was de-stanked I stayed to comfort her and make sure she didn't have a grudge agains me.

"Do you think he likes me?"Theresa asked once she was done crying. I was sitting next to her trying to think of a good response. "Do I think he likes you? Yes. Do I think he loves you? Thats for you to find out." I told her. I honestly had no idea if he loved her. He sure doesn't show it. So far, all I could see was a good friendship, but looks can be deceiving as I said before.

* * *

**Thats it! Ugh I feel sick to my stomach! Maybe its because I ate ice cream with sugar on top? Nahhh. I just watched 102 Dalmations! It was on the hub. I watch the hub a lot. I also watch disney XD a lot. Anybody ever notice that XD is a laughing face? You probably have and if you just now realized that then your really dumb. Just kidding! Im supposed to be sleeping but I can't fall asleep! Its the weekend though so, as long as my mom doesn't find out I can stay up all night! yay! Time to start writing more fan fiction!**


	6. No more lies

**Its sunday morning AAAAAAAHHH! I have school tomorrow! I don't want school! Nooooooo! On the bright side Ill get to see my friends. My friends are are actually Zoey's two friends in the first chapter! In fact I usually just base everybody that doesn't already have a personality on somebody in my life. Zoey is obviously based off me a little. And her friends are based off my friends Susana and Isabella. I call Isabella cat sometimes because she reminds me of a cat. And she calls me Fox sometimes because sometimes I act like a super hyper-active puppy and stick my head out of the car window and sometimes I act like a lazy cat sitting in bed all day drinking milk. I love milk! I love 2%, Whole milk, Fat Free milk, 1%, and my favorite is lactose and tolerant milk! I love Lactaid! Enough chatting! Chapter time!**

* * *

**Howard's P.O.V.**

Randy went back to get Zoey. Apparently she got lost and now he can't find her. I kept walking to class because I knew I would be late if I waited for Randy and he was taking too long. I went to class and a couple minutes later he showed up, but without Zoey. Everything seemed fine until a monster that looked a lot like Theresa burst through the wall carrying Zoey and waving her around through the air. I had guessed that Theresa got stanked and was mad at Zoey. Theresa burst through the wall again, out of the classroom, and into the hallway. She jumped up smashing through the ceiling and onto the next floor.

The class exited through the whole trying to see if the ninja was going to show up. As they all gaped at the massive whole in the ceiling Randy transformed and followed Theresa up to the top of the school. She dropped Zoey off the roof and Randy saved her just in time. I then realized that this was her second time almost dying. She would be dead by now if she hadn't met us. Then again, maybe its our fault she almost died. Hanging around Randy can always be dangerous, but I don't mind it since he's my best friend and he always has my back. However, now that Zoey has come along he has to watch out for her too. Maybe its best if Zoey stopped following us.

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

By the time Theresa was de-stanked it was lunch. 'Weird, it didn't feel like it took that long.' I thought. I followed Randy and Howard to the cafeteria. Mostly everything they had looked gross so, I just got a salad. Unfortunately it still looked gross. 'Well, thats typical school lunch for ya.' I thought to myself. I sat with Howard and Randy at lunch. The salad looked worse than it tasted. It was still one of the worst salads I've ever had, but it was better than expected.

A couple of guys came and sat at our table. They all stared at me. 'How hot am I?!' I screamed in my head. It was crazy! Nobody ever pays this much attention to me in my dimension! I was the nobody and now I'm miss popular. All the guys there, saw how nervous I was and sighed with happiness. I didn't like the attention but at least they were happy. Thats all I ever wanted to do. Make people happy. If I had to change who I was to make people happy, then so be it. I was frowning so I stopped and smiled at them. They seemed to like any expression I showed. I decided to talk to break the silence. Randy and Howard were glad I did this. They weren't so comfortable with all the people around them.

"Hi! My name is Lilly Waters! Its nice to meet you!" I said. I kept the same fake last name again. I was going to give everybody a different answer to what my name was and see if anybody noticed I was always lying about my name. "She talked to me!"one of them yelled with excitement. "No, she was talking to me!" the second argued. "Theres no way she'd talk to you two! She was looking at me when she talked."The third replied. Soon the three guys started to punch each other. Okay talking was a bad idea. "Stop fighting!"I yelled with anger. They stopped fighting and you could practically see the hearts in their eyes. "Um, Go back from whence you came!" I didn't really know why I said whence, but it was fun. They left dazed with their imaginary hearts following and stared at me from afar. I didn't realize all the guys at other tables were staring at me too. "I think I lost my appetite" I said as I threw away the rest of the salad. I felt bad about not eating all of it, but I really didn't want to eat anymore.

I sat back down and at the table and and waited for lunch to be over. Randy and Howard looked at each other and then back to me. I soon realized what was going on. They've been talking about me behind my back. Well, either that or they've been keeping something from me. "Zoey there something we have to tell you." Randy started. "We think its best if you stopped following us and go back home. Your parents are probably worried."He said. They didn't want me hanging around them anymore? Did I do something wrong? Did they just not like me? I couldn't go home without my remote. I'm sure its the only possible way home. If it got me here then it can get me back. Only problem is I don't know where it is.

"You don't have to lie to me. Theres another reason you don't want me here isn't there?" I asked them. They seemed surprised, but nodded. "Don't be too surprised. Im the expert at lying. I can tell when someone isn't saying the full truth. Did I do something wrong?" I wanted to know why they didn't want me hanging around them. "No! Not at all." Randy exclaimed. 'Truth.' I thought in my head. "We just think you'd be better off with out us." said Howard. 'Lie' I said to myself. "Stop telling half the truth! If you don't like me then you should've just said so!" I said before running off. "Where are you going?!" Randy yelled from far away. "Like you would care!" I yelled back. I ran towards the exit of the school to go find my remote. When I exited the building. Alex popped out of my backpack. I pulled the hoodie over my head and walked away.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

I watched Zoey leave campus and walk towards the arcade. I would never be able to catch up with her now that she left. Unless I used the mask. "Howard, Im gonna follow her. Don't eat my lunch." I told him as I ran towards the bathroom to transform. I pulled the mask over my head and was transformed into the ninja. Then I heard a flush and turned around. A guy stepped out of the stall and froze when he saw me. "Uhhhhh, Smoke bomb!" I yelled and fled the scene. I jumped from building to building to find out where Zoey had gone.

When I found Zoey she was where we had first met. She seemed to be looking for something. I watched her and after a while she gave up. She walked towards the arcade. I followed her but kept myself hidden. For some reason I felt like I should follow her for a while before talking to her. She walked up to grave punchers, put in a quarter, and started to play. She beat the first level and the second. She started to beat all the levels I had already beaten. Within minutes she had been entranced by the game. She past Howard's high score! I can't believe he got beat by a girl! She was on the level I was on now. She could never beat...She beat my high score! By now a crowd gathered around her and she played for what seemed like hours. She was on level 42 now! I didn't even know there _was_ that many levels! By now she lost and her score was...30,000,000,000! What the juice?! Has she ever played this before?! I would never believe her if she said it was beginners luck.

She left the arcade like nothing had ever happened. You'd expect the building to explode like in movies. Only it didn't. She went to the park next. She put down her backpack and sat on the same bench as last time. Then Alex came out and sat on her lap. 'Where did Alex come from anyway? Alex was a robot so it had to have been created, but by who?' I thought to myself. Alex and Zoey were talking about something so I went closer to here what they were talking about. I sat in the tree above them. Suddenly Zoey stopped talking. "Whats wrong Zoey?"Alex asked. "Nothing, I just feel like Im being watched." Zoey replied. How did she know I was watching her? "Your just being paranoid!" Alex said. "Your right. Im just stressed because I can't go home." Zoey admitted. Why couldn't she go home? "Don't worry! Well find it if we keep looking and never give up!"Alex encouraged. What were they looking for? "Thats really cliche. That only works in cartoons. This is real life." Zoey explained to Alex. "Is it?" Alex asked. What did it mean by that? Of course this was real life!"I...Guess not."Zoey admitted. Why did she not think this was real? I leaned in closer making the tree creak with my weight. Then Zoey got up, as if she was going to leave."Where are you going?" Alex asked. "Nowhere" Zoey replied. "Then why did you-" Zoey kicked the tree I was sitting in and I fell out.

"Hehehe...Hi." I said lugging nervously while rubbing my head from the fall. How did she hear me?! "You shouldn't have shifted your weight. The tree creaked." She told me. "Oh, Yeah I was just interested in what you were talking about." I admitted. "How long were you following me? Remember, I can tell if your lying." She said. "Since you left." I told truthfully. "Why did you follow me? I thought you didn't want me around you." She said. I wonder why she came to the conclusion that I didnt like her? Of course I liked her. She's really popular and mysterious. Not that I like liked her. I didn't like her like that. Did I? "You don't understand. I don't want you hanging around us because of my job as the ninja. I don't want you getting hurt." I explained.

"Im sorry. I shouldn't have just expected you to be like everyone else." She told me. Wait what did she mean by everyone else? "What do you mean by everyone else? Everybody loves you! Your one of the most popular people at my school!" I exclaimed. Why wouldn't people like her? "I was talking about my school and people at yours only like me for my looks. They don't like me for me." Said Zoey. I wonder where she came from anyway? "Where _are_ you from?" I asked her. I still barely new anything about her. She's really secretive. Kind of like me. "Im not sure if I should tell you." She said. What was so hard about answering this question? Its nothing too personal. "I saved your life twice this week. You can trust me." I told her. Alex spoke up next.

"Tell him the truth! Your always lying to people. I don't want you to keep secrets anymore." She yelled. She started tearing up. Alex really looks up to Zoey. I wonder why? Zoey didn't say anything. "If you won't tell him I will! Zoey is not from here at all! She's from a different universe!" Alex blurted out. A different universe?! What does that mean? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

**Well thats it for now! I like sunsets. They're really pretty aren't they? I like singing! I like a lot of things. I also hate a lot of things. Shouldn't we suspect pescatarians to be mermaids? Unless mermaids don't eat fish. Im watching t.v. HOLY CRAP TOMORROW I HAVE SCHOOL AND ITS 3:07! THE DAYS ALMOST OVER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Well Im gonna watch once upon a time now. Bye! (Y)**


	7. Thunder is scary!

**I now realize that today is labor day so no school. Writing is fun, but reading is better because you never know whats going to happen next! I think the only reason writing is fun for me is because I don't know what will happen either. I just make things up as I go. I don't think "What should happen next?" I think "What ****_would_**** happen next?" I have everything planned out, but at the same time I haven't thought of what would come next. So, Im just going to write and find out what happens because its killing me!**

* * *

**Last time: **

"Tell him the truth! Your always lying to people. I don't want you to keep secrets anymore." She yelled. She started tearing up. Alex really looks up to Zoey. I wonder why? Zoey didn't say anything. "If you won't tell him I will! Zoey is not from here at all! She's from a different universe!" Alex blurted out. A different universe?! What does that mean? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

**Now:**

**Randy's P.O.V.**

"I'm not from a different universe!" Zoey said. Did that mean Alex was lying? I hope she was. I couldn't possibly believe she was from another universe! "Im from a different dimension!" Zoey exclaimed. Well that isn't any better. Wait, a different dimension? I wonder what her world is like. So, thats what she meant when she said she couldn't go home! She's stuck here! Wait, if she isn't from this dimension how does she know I'm the ninja? Maybe its an alternate dimension? "I came here through a portal and landed on you." She said. Well that explains a lot. "So, if your from another dimension, whats it like?" I asked her. "You mean, you want to know what my dimension is like?" She asked me. "Yeah, is it like in the future because usually people don't have robots." I said. She laughed at that. "No. Were probably in the same year and don't you fight robots frequently?" she asked me. I do fight Mc Fists robo-apes but normal people can't just buy robots online. Can they?

"Yeah, but they're created by Mc Fist, the billionaire who's set on destroying me." I explained. "Well, since your not smart enough to figure it out, i'll tell you. I built Alex." She told me. Hey! I am too smart! Wait, if she built Alex then does that mean she's as smart as Viceroy? "Wouldn't you have to be crazy smart to build a robot that high tech?" I asked her. "Im definitely crazy, but I'm not just smart. Im a genius. I guess you could even call me a scientist." She said. "So, if I were to give you my math homework you would be able to do it?" I asked. "It would be a piece of pi! and by that I mean 3.14." She said.

"So, back to my other question, Whats your world like?" I asked again. She took a minute to answer. "Well, first of all I still come from earth. And as for what my world is like...people spend most of their days on some type of technology, people don't say weird things like 'what the juice', people can go insane to the point where they commit suicide, people use inappropriate language more often, and...people have pupils. Over all, my world sucks." Zoey said. Well isn't she optimistic? I think I'm going to pretend she never said that last part. "So, did you come here because you hated your old world?" I asked Zoey. "I didn't think it was even possible to come here. I was dragged away from my life and ended up here." Zoey told me. "How did you get here?" I questioned. She looked up at me because she was slightly shorter. "I told you. Through a portal." she answered me. "I know that, but where did the portal come from?" I asked Zoey. She seemed as if she was about to lie, when Alex gave her a death glare. "It was created by a remote." She admitted. "A t.v. remote?" I asked. "No, a magic remote." She said with a very sarcastic tone. "Is that what you were looking for? That remote so you could get home?" Zoey looked down. "Yes. All my mother and I have are each other. I can't stay here. I need to go back." Zoey said. She turned around to walk off. "Wait!" She turned to face me. "Im going to help you find your remote." I told Zoey. She smiled. "Thank you. I could use the company."

"HEY! Im still here!" Alex yelled. "I meant more company." Zoey said. "Howard can come too. I think school just ended. I didn't expect to follow you for so long." I admitted. "What can I say? Im a busy girl." she told me. Then I remembered something. "You beat my high score in grave punchers!" I yelled at her. "I did? To be honest I had no idea what I was doing." She said. "You weren't even trying?!" I yelled at her. "Not really. I didn't know how to play. I just decided to wing it." Zoey stated with a calm expression. "Howard is so not going to believe this." I thought out loud. "He's also not going to believe I'm from another universe but he's forced to." Zoey said. "Dimension!" Alex corrected. "Right." I said. I wonder what Howard will think of Zoey being a scientist from another dimension?

**Zoey's P.O.V**.

'I had just told Randy everything. Well, mostly everything and now I have to tell Howard too? This is gonna be fun. At least they he doesn't know that in my dimension, he's a fictional character from a mildly popular cartoon. Well, to me it was mildly popular. I have seen a lot of more popular shows before. If Randy did find out that he was a cartoon from my world, I'm sure he would appreciate being the main character. Who wouldn't want a show based on themselves? Of course, this would mean that you would be followed around by invisible cameras videotaping your life including all the embarrassing and awesome stuff you do, but still.' I thought.

When we found Howard I had told him exactly what I had told Randy. "There is no way a girl beat my high score without trying!" Howard exclaimed. "Im telling you its true I was watching!" Randy said. "And I watched too with both my optics!" Alex backed up. "Yes! I beat both of your high scores without trying! Can I tell him now?!" I yelled to Randy. We had been wasting time arguing about how good I was at grave punchers. To be honest I thought I would suck. I suck at video games in the real world so, why would things be different here? Maybe video games here depend on how fast you can press buttons. I could press things really fast. I am the master at pressing buttons so, it would make sense if that was the way games work in this dimension.

"Oh right, forgot about that." Randy said. I don't even know why he was chosen to be the ninja, but it didn't really matter. "Howard, I've obviously been keeping secrets from both of you and now I've finally decided to stop lying, but this is a one time thing!" I said quickly. "The truth is I'm from a different dimension and this remote I have created a portal to this world and its my only way back to my world but I lost it and don't where it is!" I said really fast. I could've said it faster but then he wouldn't have understood me. It took him a while to process everything I had just said. "So, you came here from a different dimension through a portal that was created by a remote?" Howard asked me. "Didn't I just explain that? Oh wait I forgot something. Im also super smart and can tell what your thinking because I'm psychic." I mentioned. "Wait what?" Randy and Howard said together at the same time. Creepy. "Okay that last part was a lie, but I just couldn't handle telling so many truthful things!" I said. I might have a problem with lying, but it never hurt anybody. Except me. "So you want us to help you look for this remote?" He asked me. "Actually Randy already agreed. Im just asking if you want to come too." I explained. "If Randy's going then Im going." Said Howard. "Where did you last have the remote?" Randy asked me. "Before I fell through the portal." I answered. Was it at home? That would be terrible. I would never get home if that was true! "Alright, well just have to search the entire city, no big." Randy said. This was going to take a while.

We searched high and low all over the city but couldn't even find a clue to where the remote was. It got really dark which was weird because it was only 6:00. Clouds started to cover the sky and I started to sense something. It was the same thing I sensed coming from my t.v. and before I was almost choked to death so I knew it wasn't something good.

"Randy, Howard do you feel that?" I asked them. They shook their heads. Everything started to get darker and a wind started to pick up. Everyone who was outside was now in their house snuggled up safe and warm. It soon started to rain. "Do you feel it now?" I asked soaking wet. They stared at me awed. Why were they looking at me like that? I turned around and saw a massive portal behind me. It glowed with darkness. I was terrified. I ran towards Randy and Howard, but before I could even make it half way to them, a lightning bolt flashed in front of me. I fell to the floor with terror. Then I realized I was sitting on something. "The remote!" I yelled with happiness. I looked at the remote and saw something missing. It was the gem. Would it still work?

I got up, only to be pushed back down by a black mist. "You will never defeat our master! He will devour all worlds!" It said to me. What was thing talking about? Devour all worlds? "Well your master should watch his weight!" I yelled as I kicked it off me. "You dare insult my master? It is no matter. Soon this world will be destroyed along with you in it!" He told me. This world was going to be destroyed? I can't let that happen! The black mist swung at me and at this moment Randy took charge as the ninja. He started to battle the mist. Lightning stroke again followed be thunder. "AAAAHHHH!" I yelled. "Whats wrong?" Randy asked me with concern while fighting off the mist. "I hate loud noises! They scare me!" I responded. I looked over to the portal. It was growing more massive with everything it consumed. It started to drag me in, but I held my ground. I stared at it with fear and then confidence. I had to stop this portal. No matter how impossible it seemed. Then something even stranger than Bash asking me out happened. Okay maybe I was exaggerating. Out of my chest came the gem that powered my remote.

The gem filled with white mist entered out of my heart. It started to glow brighter and then a white glow surrounded the black mass of energy. the black portal started to fade away. "No! What are you doing to my negative charged portal!" The black mist yelled as he started to fade away as well. The sky went back to its normal beautiful blue and suddenly I didn't feel to good. I felt drowsy too. Maybe it was time for a nap.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

I watched as the skies cleared and Zoey fell to the floor. "Zoey!" I called out to her. She was a good friend. I didn't want anything to happen to her. I sat down next to her and checked her pulse. Howard came by my side. "she's alive." I breathed out. We decided to wait for her to wake up.

A few minutes later Zooey woke up. "What happened?" She asked slowly. "A gem came out of you, you used it to destroy that portal, and then fainted." I explained to her. "Just another normal day in the life of Zoey." She referred to herself in third person. "I wonder what that thing was." I said. "Well Mr. Mist called it a negative charged portal." Zoey told me. I suddenly remembered that Zoey had the remote. She could go home. 'Well, I guess you could go home now." I said looking down. I didn't want her to leave. We've made so many memories together. Mostly traumatic life threatening moments, but those are the ones that count the most. "Actually, I may have to stay a little while longer." She said. "Why? You have the remote. What's holding you back?" She stared at me for a while probably thinking whether or not to tell the truth.

"I have a date with Bash." Zoey said with no expression at all. "You have a date with BASH?!" Me and Howard yelled simultaneously. I wonder how we do that? "Yeah. Kind of a bummer, I know, but I have to." She said. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." I told her. "I DON'T want to, but I HAVE to because we made a deal." She replied. "What deal?" I asked her. When did this happen? "The deal was that if I went out on a date with him he wouldn't bother you two for a week." Zoey told us. She was going on a date with Bash for our sake? "Not having to deal with Bash for a week would be the cheese! But you still don't have to go." I said. "No. I already made the deal with him. If I canceled it, it would cause even more trouble for you two. Im supposed to meet him at the arcade at 7:00 can you walk me there?" She asked us. "Sure." Me and Howard said simultaneously. "Will you stop doing that!" Zoey yelled at us.

We had started walking to drop off Zoey at Bash's meeting place. We talked on the way there. "You know maybe I could make this date with Bash fun." Zoey said. "Im pretty sure its impossible." I told her. "But, as I always say, With me anything is possible. I would have to pick up a few things from my lab though." She said. "You have a lab?" I asked her. "Of course I have a lab! I told you I was a scientist remember?" Oh yeah. She did mention that. "How could you make a date with Bash fun?" I wondered out loud. "Well, it'll be fun for me, but him not so much." She said while grinning evilly. "What do you plan on doing?" Howard asked her. "You'll find out soon enough." She told us. I wonder what she had planned?

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

"Im going to have to go now. Ill be right back." I promised them. I clicked the OK button and a portal opened. For some reason I felt tired but I didn't care. 'Im going to have to study how this remote works when I get home.' I thought. I walked up to the portal ready to step in. "Wait!" Randy called out. I turned around to face him. "What if you won't be able to come back? And if this is the last time we'll see you?" He asked me. "If the portal can bring me here and back home, Im pretty sure It will be able to bring me back here whenever I want." I explained. "Okay, but don't take too long." He told me. "I won't." I replied. Then I jumped into the portal.

When I jumped through the portal it closed behind me. I walked up to the table where I kept all my finished inventions. I searched through the pile looking for everything I needed. I couldn't find everything I was looking for. Alex popped out of my backpack when she noticed I was having a hard time. "What are you looking for?" Alex asked me. "My spy tiara. I need it to video tape everything so I can put it on the internet!" I yelled. "I finished it years ago! It should be here!" I yelled again. "Maybe its in your room?" Alex asked me. That was it! If its not in my lab it has to be in my room!

When I had got up to my room I searched my closet for any old inventions I brought up to my room and was to lazy to bring back down. "I found it!" I yelled happily. "But it doesn't go with what your wearing!" Alex yelled at me. I looked down at myself. She was right. It was a date anyway so I had to dress nice. I think I had a purple dress that matched my purple spy tiara. "You go out of my room while I change." I told Alex. "But why!" Alex whined. "Because I still don't know your gender so I have to play it safe." I explained to the droid. Alex understood and left. I put on the dress. It was a beautiful lavender with a line of pearls that separated the top of the dress from the bottom. Along the lines was a lavender flower with three pearls in the middle. I put on a Real pearl necklace my mother gave to me and matching pearl earrings. I then put on some pink lipgloss. The last step was to add the crown.

I gathered up everything I was taking inside a small purple purse. Lazer ring, check. Weather disrupter, check. Pie gun, check. And lastly the Regurgitation ray. I named my inventions so they could easily be pointed out for their use. I went to my remote and clicked OK. But it didn't work. It wasn't glowing anymore.

* * *

**Its not over yet but nobody is reviewing so, WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! Is one of the chapters not good enough to get a review? If nobody will review I'm just gonna stop writing for a while. If I did do something wrong or if one of the chapters is bad Ill fix it, BUT I NEED TO BE TOLD WHAT I AM DOING WRONG. (Y) Thats a peace sign.**


	8. Finally home

**You guys don't know how happy reviews make me. I feel so loved! I wasn't sure if one of the chapters was bad. If one of my chapters is ever bad I will rewrite it for you. Im so happy! Thank you everyone who reviewed! You get thumbs up! I don't know why, but I usually use my thumbs to express how I feel about something. I also say "Oh my god!" at random times throughout the day. I will now continue my story. This is probably going to be the last chapter. So yeah, I hope you like it. I use foreshadowing a lot so keep your eyes open. Okay, starting now... Wait... wheres the line thingy?! WHERE DID IT GO?! HOW AM I GOING TO START THE CHAPTER?! AAAAAAHHH! WHHAT DO I DO?! I KNOW! COPY AND PASTE! I CAN'T COPY AND PASTE LINES THOUGH! ILL PROBABLY JUST FIX IT LATER! WHY AM I STILL SCREAMING?!**

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

"I was terrified. I had promised I would go back. I had to go back. I couldn't break a promise, could I? Its happened to me before. Promises hurt when they're broken. I needed to go back. I looked at my remote and studied its details. One thing was different."The wrong button is glowing."I said to myself. I was usually alone so I gained the habit of talking to myself. Instead of the OK button glowing. The number 1 was glowing. I did the first thing anybody would do. Press it.

A portal opened and I had no way of knowing if it would take me back to Randy. "Well, theres only one way to find out." I said talking to myself again. I Jumped through the portal and the next thing I knew. I was sitting on somebody again. "What the juice!" He yelled. "I got to watch where I open my portals." I said to no one in particular. "You think?" Randy asked me. He got up and his mouth dropped. I looked down at my clothes. They changed a little to look animated. I dusted myself off as I stood up. I looked back at Randy and Howard to see them still gaping at me. "Whats wrong?" I asked them. They stood still. The last time Randy looked like this was when we first met and when there was a portal behind me.

I immediately turned around to see if anything was behind me. Nothing. It was official. They were staring at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked them. "You look...Different." Randy managed to get out. "Well, it is supposed to be a date. I have to look my best." I told them. Did they really think I would go as I was? "Yeah, but you look..." Randy started. "Hot" Howard finished. I blushed. Why did guys like me in this world and not not the real world? I looked the same except animated. "Um, Thanks." I told them. I was really flattered, but I couldn't get into a relationship with someone from another universe! I mean, dimension! And either way, Im pretty sure Theresa and Randy are meant for each other. I may not be able to see it now, but it will eventually come to reveal itself in a future episode. Probably.

"We walked down the street to the arcade and saw Bash waiting for me in a tux with a limo behind him. Randy and Howard were amazed by the limo. Ive been a limo before. Its cooler than it looks. Bash saw me and opened the door for me. "Bye Randy! Howard! Thanks for walking me!" I yelled as I ran into the limo. It was a white limo with black interior. There were lots of glowing lights on the ceiling and I watched them glow the whole ride there. I honestly had no idea where we were going, but from the tux I could tell it was some fancy restaurant. We had arrived at the restaurant and I was sad to leave the limo, but surprised at the restaurant we were eating at.

It was called "Some Fancy Restaurant" In fancy letters. No joke. That was the name of it. Not very creative I must add. As I walked through the front with Bash, I pressed a stone on my tiara turning on the hidden camera. I readied my purse for anything I would have to pull out. We sat at the table and Bash pulled out my chair for me. I sat down land thanked him for doing something I would never expect. I have to admit, he knows how to impress a girl. Luckily I wasn't the type of girl to fall for looks. I liked people for their voice and personality. You can never know someones true personality though. Thats why I don't like guys. Unless they were from a cartoon. That way you can know exactly who they are. We ordered food like normal, but I wasn't going to stay for long. As we were waiting I saw two people I recognized walk over to our table.

"Andrea I want you to meet my parents." Bash told me standing up. Wait what? This was our first and last date! Why are his parents here? And who's Andrea? Oh wait, its my fake name. "Hello! Im Hannibal Mc Fist! And this is my wife!" He told me although I already knew that. I hadn't planned for this to happen, but I could make this work. I took out my lazer ring and put it on my finger. I aimed it at his belt buckle and activated it. I just recorded Bash's pants falling down, but it wasn't over yet. I had more torture, I mean empranks/em, to do. He pulled up his pants and ran towards the bathrooms. Before he could get there, I pulled out my weather disruptor and used it on him. A little could formed above his head and started raining hard. He got soaked and slipped in the water. As he got up it started snowing and he shivered from the cold. It stopped snowing and he was thrown back down with a pie in his face. "Who did this!" I yelled pretending to care about what happened to Bash so that I wouldn't look like a suspect. I then took out my regurgitation ray. Not many people remember what regurgitation means, but from what it does they would remember. I aimed it at Bash behind my back and shot him with it. His face turned green and within a few minutes, Bash threw up. It was then the waiter showed up with our food. I walked up to the waiter. "Can I take this to go?" I asked grabbing the chocolate cake off the silver platter.

Bash wanted to reschedule another date, but I told him I was only here to visit Randy for two days and I had to go back. In the end I got to keep the cake. Who doesn't like cake? I didn't like frosting that much but if I take off some frosting from the cake it would taste delicious. I met up with Randy and Howard and showed them the video after I download it o my computer. I did the same with theirs and they put it on the internet for everyone to enjoy. The best part was his pants falling off.

I had fun hanging out with fictional characters, but I couldn't stay here forever. I had to leave. What would my mom think when I came back after Ive been missing for two days? "Well I guess you can go back now." Randy said. "Your going to come back right?" Howard asked me. "Theres nothing holding me back from coming here, but don't count on it." I told them. I didn't want to make any promises in case I didn't come back. "No, we'll see each other again. Im sure of it," Randy said. "You do realize how cliche that sounds, right?" I asked him. "But its true." He told me. Maybe he was right. Either way I wouldn't promise him. "Well, Until next time. If there is a next time." I said as I jumped through the portal and landed safely in my lab. And by safely I mean painfully. I had landed on one of my metal lab tables.

Alex stayed in my lab to play while I went upstairs to try and find my mother. She was cooking dinner. "Your just in time for dinner!" She told me. Wasn't she supposed to be freaking out about how long I was gone? "How long was I in my room?" I asked my mom. "Half an hour" She responded. "Why?" She wondered. "No reason." I answered. This was by far the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. Well, time to go back to my regular old life again.

* * *

**Well how was that for my first story? Good, Great, Awesome? Notice how I don't give you a bad choice. Im pretty sure this is a satisfying end. It satisfied me! There will be a Dimensional travels 2! Excited? Before you get too excited, I would like to mention something. This next story is not about RC9GN. In the summary I wrote that Zoey can use her powers to save her world and others. Notice how I put an 'S' at the end? Zoey will learn more about whats going on and will travel to other universes! I mean dimensions! I always get those mixed up. I have already planned out where Zoey is going next so sorry if you wanted to give me an idea. You can still tell me where you think Zoey should go next and if its good enough then I will change it to where Zoey is headed next! Review or PM me I don't care! Either one is great! Well, I'm pretty sure thats all I wanted to say. Oh wait. Im thinking one of you might guess the answer to where Zoey is going. I tried posting the chapter but then it got all weird so now its fixed. (Y)**


End file.
